Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket holder.
Description of the Prior Art
In general, sockets will be connected with a tool hanger to be displayed on the wall or board for viewing.
A conventional tool holder includes a hanger and a plurality of slidable bases. The hanger has a plurality of tracks, the plurality of slidable bases which are respectively disposed slidably on the plurality of tracks, each slidable bases is adapted for a socket to be assembled to. The tracks of the conventional tool holder are integrally formed with the hanger. Therefore, one hanger can only be assembled the plurality of slidably bases at one place. Thus, it is unable to speed up the production process through division of labor, so the conventional tool holder requires higher time cost. Besides, the socket has differences between the British unit and the metric system. The conventional tool holder is lack of system to classify the sockets so that it is hard to identify types of the socket. Moreover, a number of sliding rails increases the size of the tool hanger increases. Thus, the conventional tool holder is inconvenient for using and carrying.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.